


The Touch of Your Hand...

by Naadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animated Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art drawn for the 2008 H/D World Cup for the prompt:The Most Important H/D Moment from the Books. There were many important moments that added up to make this final Most Important Moment so significant.  It was the moment when a single touch changed everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Touch of Your Hand...

**Author's Note:**

> Image-heavy with animations - some may take a short time to load and for the animations to run smoothly. All animations repeat and will usually run up to speed after the first repetition. :) This was a massive project that took me weeks to do. Thank you to Calanthe for being an awesome cheerleader and beta throughout the process. *hugs*

  
**The Touch of Your Hand...**

 


End file.
